Ashes to AshesDust to Dust
by The Wind Sings to Me
Summary: Ron...always came in second to Harry Potter in all their adventures but with the introduction of some new powers his attitude, friendships,and over all life will change. Might be slash I'm not sure yet so you have been warned. M just in case.


(A/N: Well I had a previous account awhile ago and then I just stopped writing. Then I decided to start over with a new account. Well this is my try at a supernatural/fantasy/romance story. I tried one for my first fan-fic ever but it didn't go to well because I wasn't experienced but now I think I'm ready to do it. I fell in love with Phoenix from X-men and I thought "What if some how her powers got into the Harry Potter Story Line?" So I decided to find out. Now this isn't a cross over it's just the basic powers that I'm using THERE IS NO PHOENIX IN THIS STORY because I personally don't like crossovers to much...so...yeah hope you like theres a OC in the first chapter just for the sake of the story some; reporter lady.)

Disclaimer- I do not own ANYTHING Harry Potter related

Chapter 1

"Hello...?" Ron called out into the darkness, "Is anyone there...hello!"

There was nothing, no one only darkness surrounding him. It was a cold and ominous darkness that consumed everything around him. For as far as the eye could see and perhaps even further nothing could be seen, heard or felt. He held himself trying to keep warm as he wandered around in the infinite darkness. Every step he took became heavier and heavier. Every breath he took became harder and harder. Soon his strength was completely drained and he collapsed onto his knees in utter dismay. His hand were coarse and cold, his face was pale and was sweating although there was no heat. He couldn't do it he couldn't go on...once again he had been cast into the shadows.

"_Hmph look at you weak and insignificant. Just like a Weasley" _A strange voice called out.

"Who are you" Ron screamed into the darkness.

"_How dare you call yourself a wizard, you can't think of a spell to get you out of this"_

"I am a wizard I am!"

"_Your worse then one of those damn muggles"_

"No...NO it's not true!"

"_I bet Harry would never cower in fear of a little darkness...you sicken me"_

"..."

Ron pounded the ground with his fist and tears streamed down his face.

"Someone...please...help me" He pleaded in a whisper.

A golden light bathed Ron in it's warm glow. He looked towards it to see a small candle, it's dwindling light in the distance. He struggled to his feet and began to limp towards the fading light.When he reached it he looked down upon it for a moment before taking it in his hand and holding the flame close to his face.

"_Silly little boy a miniscule candle will not help you_, _your pathetic._" the voice said with a sinister laugh.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled

The voice continued to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Shut up...stop...shut the fuck up...SHUT UP STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP IT PLEASE STOP..."

Ron tried to cover his ears and dropped the candle. The wax stick hit the floor and the flame went out with the echoing sound of the voice's cruel laughter. Ron felll to the ground clutching his head, tears streaming down his face, his teeth grinding, his body rocking back and forth in a huddled position on the floor. Nothing could be heard but Ron's multitude of whimpers and the voice's dire laugh...silence... a fire began to burn in Ron's eyes, a circle of flame began to trace itself on the ground around him. Sparks flew around him as he hugged himself in a wall of fire.

"Silence...!" Ron roared as the flames disbursedin all directions.

He stood up with new strength and examined his body. He was surrounded in a aura of flames. He clutched his hand in a fist, his eyes red, his red hair a deeper crimson...power surging through his veins. Ron looked around to see he was now in a field rich in flowers of all different colors. The sun high in the clear blue sky. The aura disappeared, his eyes turned back from a fiery red to a earthly brown. The sound of birds singing and the smell of a fresh rain enveloped his senses. He looked around at the beautiful scene before peacefully closing his eyes and falling backwards about to his a cluster of flowers with a smile...

* * *

Ron collapsed on his bed, pillows and sheets flying through the air, legs and arms flailing around. The flustered red head tried to find his way through a torrent of linensHe opened his eyes to see he was in his dormitory at Hogwarts, the morning sun sending beams of light across the ceiling. He stared upward has his sheet drifted down on top of him.

"...Great..." Ron said with a sigh.

* * *

"So Ron how was your night" Harry asked as the made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well actually I had the strangest dream" Ron said twiddling with his fingers

"Well do tell old friend" Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well... you see I was in this place and it was all dark and..."

"HARRY POTTER!" an old woman yelled from across the Great Hall, "The real Harry Potter why I must be dreaming" A tall, skinny woman in purple high heeled pumps came running (I you can call it that) towards Harry and Ron in a blue, tight dress suit that went to her knees which were covered in the most unattractive fish net stockings.

"Well no your not...and you are..." Harry said backing away slowly.

"Gina", she took his hand in a exaggerated shake, "Gina L. Pittelflump newest reporter for the daily prophet"

"Oh I'm sorry I've dealt with someone from the daily prophet once before" Harry said as he recalls the last time he got tangled up in the media, "I think it's for the best if I..." she sticks out her hand and blocks his way when he tries to move past her.

"But Harry, can I call you Harry, Harry this is a important article..."

"I'm sure it is very important but I..."

"Will give me the privilege of interviewing you" she said with a crooked smile.

"If he says he doesn't want to talk to you he doesn't have to" Ron said glaring at the woman.

Turning towards him she said, " And you must be...Ronald, Ronald Weasley." She walked over towards him and leaned over a little to meet him eye to eye, "Listen...I know you probably care for him, why wouldn't you, your supposedly best friends..."

"We are best friends"

"Yes I bet you are...but you see this is about Harry and Harry alone not the sidekick who tags along on his adventures, not his shadow, nor some delusional boy who thinks hanging out with someone of Harry Potters caliber would boost your position in society from low class red head to first class hero. Take some advice and stick to the hand made sweaters and hand-me-down robes and leave the true glory for those who deserve it" she spat at him in only more then a whisper.

She sneered at him and put on a pair of overly large sunglasses and turned back towards Harry who was looking at the saddened expression on Ron's face.

"Now Harry as I was saying..."

"What did you say to him...?" Harry asked angrily

"Well you see.. I..."

"Nothing Harry..." Ron answered looking down at the ground, his red lock covering his face.

"Ron..."

"Harry..you should talk to her...it's...important...plus.." He looks up at him with watery eyes and a false smile, "I'm sure it's for the best"

"You see now even your best friend said you should" she said getting out her pad and pen.

"Ron..are you...sure..." Harry said not noticing the tears gathering in Ron's eyes.

"Yeah...go on ahead" The red head said as he brushed his sleeve across his eyes began to walk over to Hermione who's face was buried in a book at the moment.

Harry stared after Ron whilst Miss Pittelflump led him outside of the Great Hall. Ron sat down at the table and began eating his breakfast, Hermione, peeked over the binding of her book and noticed Ron sitting across from her eating food rather neat. His mouth was closed while chewing and he wasn't eating at ten billion miles per hour...

"Ok what's wrong?" she asked slamming her book down on the table.

"What do you mean" he said swallowing some toast, "I'm fine"

"No your not, you never were the best liar in the world Ron" she said putting the book back up to her face

"Well I'm not lying so get off of my back" Ron said harshly.

"_Doesn't sound like it" _Hermione thought

"Well Hermione what does a liar sound like" Ron yelled.

"I didn't say anything Ron." She said looking at her book.

"Don't play games Moine I heard you say something."

"But I didn't say anything Ron"

"Moine stop it, it's not funny!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione said placing her book on the table and looking at him with a look of concern on her face, "Are you ok"

"I don't know Moine...I'm just so frustrated"

"Well what is it?"

"I don't wanna be the side kick, I don't want to be in his shadow anymore, I'm tired of being referred to as Harry's friend, or his accomplis, or random red head next to the boy who lived."

Ron looked up to see Hermione wasn't paying attention but reading her book. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table

"Moine...?" Ron called to her

A student sitting down the table from them was reaching for a glass of orange juice when it burst into a million shards and orange juice went everywhere. Hermione looked up from her book to see what the commotion was about completely forgetting about Ron.

"Just forget it" Ron said getting up from the table and making his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned towards him and went to grab the sleeve of his robes but he moved his hand away from her grasp.

"_What's with him?"_

"Nothing!" He yelled has he stormed out of the Great Hall.

(A/N: It's been awhile so I have to get in the swing of thins again so be nice lol)


End file.
